


bloodletting

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick is acting strange.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	bloodletting

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween! my first vamp Duran fic, which has been a long time coming tbh. enjoy!!
> 
> title from Bloodletting (The Vampire Song) by Concrete Blonde.

It's another hot night at the Rum Runner, the humidity so thick it's almost enough to choke on. Soon, Duran Duran will be up on stage, doing what they do best, what they live and breathe for. John's standing in front of the bathroom mirror fixing his hair and makeup before they go on. He's alone with his reflection until Roger walks in.

"Nick says he wants to talk to you quick before the show," he tells him plainly. He casually peers into the mirror next to John, fixing his own hair as well.

John stops. With Nick, that could mean just about anything under the sun. "Okay... is there something wrong?"

"I don't think so." Roger watches John for a moment. "Probably nothing, you know him. A bit overdramatic, he is."

"Isn't that the truth," John replies, rolling his eyes. He sets his eyeliner pencil down. He's curious as to what Nick wants, and he can't find it in himself to fuss with his appearance for any longer.

Roger quietly leaves, saying no more. John throws all his stuff back into his bag and heads for the dressing room upstairs.

It's more like a closet, tiny and cramped, not like the luxurious ones all the real stars get. The five of them can't all get ready at the same time there; lanky limbs bumping and swears being uttered. They're moving up in the world though, beginning their climb to the top.

Nick is putting lipstick on, dark brown hair hanging in his eyes. It's a subtle shade, the pink color almost matching his lips. He stops and watches him in the mirror, transfixed. The room feels strangely cold. _Heat rises, doesn't it?_

"Roger said you wanted to talk to me," John begins, inching forward to place a hand on Nick's shoulder. He feels... different. Tense.

Nick turns and doesn't even crack a smile. That's not like him at all. He turns away quickly, looking down. "Yes," he says, coldly.

John removes his hand. Surely there must be something very wrong. "Okay, what is it then? Are you alright?"

"Quite alright, I suppose."

"You don't seem it."

Nick gets up, pacing to the middle of the room. John follows, standing before him.

"Nick, what's going on? You're not yourself, you're acting strange."

He finally meets his eye. "Come here, Nigel."

The use of his birth name melts something within John. He complies, moving closer, and he feels Nick take his hand. His manicured hand runs over his own, colder than normal. It sends a shiver down his spine. He then lifts John's hand to his lips, pressing them to knuckles softly. It's quite the change of pace, though he's still deeply confused.

"You're starting to scare me, you know."

"Don't be scared, it's just me," Nick says, looking up at him.

Something is up and it makes John uneasy. He rips his hand away from Nick. "Tell me right now or I'm leaving. We're due on soon, anyway."

Nick shakes his head. "Stay, Nigel. And promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise. Just tell me, _please_."

Nick smiles. His teeth aren't the same. His eyes aren't the same. He's Nick, but...

John just stares, long and hard, trying to make sense of it. "How did that happen, Nick? When did it?"

He conceals his fangs once more. "I really don't remember, I woke up with bite marks on my neck, no recollection of anything. Could be anyone, you know? I covered them up with makeup, but I'm scared for the show."

"God, we're so fucked. Just as we're about to make it, our one chance at success. What the _fuck?_ " John paces, hands rubbing his eyes. "Unbelievable. What are you scared of? You're the bloody _vampire_ for fuck's sake."

Nick grits his teeth, retaining control. "A huge crowd of people, do you realize what that will do to me? I've been having... urges. Almost uncontrollable."

John thinks fast. Sure, it may only be a temporary fix, but they don't have much time until they have to be onstage. "Bite me."

"No, absolutely not, you're fucking out of your mind."

"You're going to have urges next time you kiss me, and... might as well get it over with now, yeah?" John reasons, grabbing Nick's shoulders. "Do us both a favor and bite me. You know you want to."

"Are you sure?" Nick looks hesitant, perhaps a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Positive. Do it, right now."

They look into each other's eyes for a long moment, crystalline green meeting deep brown. That age old trust comes alive again. They've been together for so long, not even this could break their bond. They would be foolish to let it.

Nick pulls John in by his shirt, connecting the two of them at the lips. The kiss is hot and cold, balmy and frozen at the same time. It's just the same as before and yet it's new, tainted with the promise of bloodletting. Nick takes control, pushing while John pulls, lips locked in a wild frenzy.

He sucks lightly on his bottom lip before he pulls away, his usual brand of teasing. They don't have the time for any more, though, so Nick hurries along. His mouth hovers over John's neck, both of their breaths coming out heavy. This is it.

When John feels his fangs pierce his skin, it almost knocks him off his feet. He clutches onto Nick for stability, letting it happen. As it does, he tilts his head back, and he feels something akin to bliss. He change: slow, then all at once.


End file.
